


【Thesewt/PWP】秘密任务的严重后果

by jiji_DHX



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 惩罚play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiji_DHX/pseuds/jiji_DHX
Summary: Summary: 惩罚play！一辆破车！人物属于罗婶bug和OOC属于我。我也不造为什么pwp要写差不多三千的铺垫，我有毛病。





	【Thesewt/PWP】秘密任务的严重后果

“我上班去了，”忒休斯推开门，又折回来在收拾厨房的弟弟脸颊上亲了一下，“你早点休息。”“明天下班别忘了去对角巷，购物清单我已经给你了，尤其是魔药材料。”纽特并没有放下手里的魔杖，他笑得眉眼弯弯。神奇动物学家总是在箱子里忙上一整天，要么照顾动物，要么写稿子，所以傲罗只要有时间就包揽了做饭的活，一个做饭，另一个总要洗碗。

其实纽特不太喜欢忒休斯上夜班，这意味着他们本来就不多的相处时间变得更少，只够在晚餐以后分享一个吻，但纽特有时候又挺希望忒休斯能去上夜班，这样他白天有机会和借口偷溜进魔法部。他擦干净最后一个盘子，坐进沙发里盘起腿，就着一杯热可可整理起了学术文章——《囊毒豹毒液的二十六种用法》。

忒休斯讨厌夜班，日夜颠倒的工作时间让他基本上只能看到临出门和下班回来坐在餐桌边狼吞虎咽的纽特，连相拥而眠的机会都很少，虽然纽特是个自由工作者，但神奇动物也是在晚上睡觉的，他总不能幼稚兮兮地求他弟弟把工作时间改成晚上，就是因为他想在白天和纽特多呆一会儿。但他是个傲罗，傲罗的工作时间并不能够按照自己意愿来。

他踏进傲罗办公室的时候就觉察到一丝异样的气氛，晚上的魔法部并不比白天冷清，忒休斯狐疑地看着几个边走边窃窃私语还不时瞟他几眼的同事，“晚上好？”他拦住了丽塔，“怎么了？我看起来很奇怪嘛？”接着他看见了莱斯特兰奇小姐责备又困惑的眼神，“老大都发飙了，三次了，忒休斯。事不过三，你还是小心点比较好。”丽塔小声地跟他说。“什么？”忒休斯一脸懵逼，他完全听不懂同事的话，就在丽塔捂着额头组织语言准备解释的时候，一个实习生急急忙忙地跑过来，“特拉弗斯司长让你去他办公室，斯卡曼德先生。”“你就自求多福吧。”丽塔无奈地拍拍他的肩膀，目送这位显然不在状态的傲罗走进法律司司长办公室。

“头儿……”忒休斯推开门，依然没搞清楚怎么了，但看起来托奎尔特拉弗斯的心情真的很糟糕。司长的脸已经气成了猪肝色，他猛地把一叠文件摔在桌子上，“你他妈还有脸来上班？第几次了？？未经许可擅自进入神秘事物司。这是偷窃！忒休斯！你脑子里都在想些什么！！”忒休斯看着文件上的笔录，“他”顺利地通过壁炉走进魔法部，熟练地跟每个人打招呼，跟神秘事物司黑魆魆的走廊上的缄默人调笑，然后趁着她走开了以后，冲进了那个有十二扇门的房间……忒休斯震惊地说不出话来，“就在今天下午！”特拉弗斯又强调了一遍时间，而那个时候他正在家里补觉。

见忒休斯并没有辩解，司长又开始骂骂咧咧，“别以为我不知道你去了几次了！前两次我都特么替你扛了下来，这次能一次选对房间了？厉害了啊……想想你的职业，该死的你是个傲罗！不是小偷！想要去那儿可以通过正常流程申请。你是不是脑子有问题啊！”震惊过后，忒休斯斯卡曼德找回了思考的能力，这个世界上只有一个人敢肆无忌惮地模仿他，能够穿着他的衣服，能够跟他看起来一模一样，但是他不能把那个家伙供出来，忒休斯清了清嗓子，“对不起。”他说，“我……正常流程要五天，我来不及……”“你脑子里都是屎嘛！”特拉弗斯拍着桌子，半桌的文件都快要掉下去了，他叹了口气，给自己点了一根烟，“……我尽力了，忒休斯。预言室里没有少东西，所以他们不能把你抓起来。把傲罗执照给我……停职两个月，你回去好好反省一下，求你给我省点心！”

夜班才开始一个小时，忒休斯就已经准备回家了，要是在平时，他一定会高兴的发疯，但是今天不一样，他在壁炉前站了好久，脑子里都是乱的。在他眼里，纽特只是一个研究神奇动物的，他尊重纽特的每一个选择，因为他爱他弟弟，从霍格沃茨退学也好，执意要去做一份满世界乱跑又非常危险的工作也罢，他都百分之百地支持纽特，虽然忒休斯认为他的工作足够养活两个人。

但是就在刚才，纽特突然变得那么陌生，他好像根本不认识那个假装成他溜进预言室的人，那跟他每天都亲吻的弟弟完全不一样。纽特到底在干什么？成吨的问题出现在他脑子里。停职两个月是个很合理的惩罚，如果忒休斯真的做了那样的事的话。一个同床共枕的人，看着他长大的弟弟居然有个秘密瞒着自己，忒休斯感觉得到被欺骗、被背叛，他怒气冲冲地回家，希望纽特能够给他一个合理的解释。

门哐地一下被撞开，把正准备出门的纽特吓了一跳，他看见哥哥出现在门口，“怎么了？老大大发慈悲准你假了？”他问，还没有注意到夜色里忒休斯铁青的脸。“你这是要去哪儿？”忒休斯干巴巴地问，他觉得以后这种突击检查以后可以多进行几次，免得他根本不知道纽特在干什么，比如现在。

纽特慌乱地转移了视线，他晃了晃手里的箱子，“出去走走？遛……燕尾狗？反正一个人在家也没什么事情。”忒休斯没有说话，他只是瞪着弟弟，想知道那张嘴里还有多少谎言，他怎么一早没发现。“今天别去了，你现在不是一个人了。”他关上门，拽着纽特往里走，今天他弟弟哪儿都别想去，在说清楚一切之前。“不行，我约了……燕尾狗。”他支支吾吾地辩解道，根本毫无说服力，纽特必须要出门，他跟邓布利多约好了时间和地点，他甩开忒休斯的手，“你可以先暖床，我马上揪回来。”他讨好地朝忒休斯笑笑，再一次拿上钥匙。

“纽特！”忒休斯吼了起来，“你别以为我不知道！”他真的生气了，不知道他弟弟背地里干着什么勾当，这种时候还想着出去？纽特伸向门把的手顿了一下，他心凉了半截，但依然回头假装镇定地说，“什么？我不知道你在说什么。”忒休斯大步走上来，堵在门和弟弟之间，长风衣上的寒气和怒气混合在一起，“都这个时候了，你还打算伪装什么？”见纽特只是再次逃避他的眼神，他只好一股脑儿地全部发泄出来，“我被停职了，纽特，因为你干的好事。你到底在干嘛？你有什么事不能跟我说？我们可以一起解决，假装成我溜进预言室很好玩嘛？你根本没有把我放在眼里。”“……我没有。”纽特心虚地辩解了一句，换来的是傲罗更加暴躁的怒火，“司长收到报告了，说我下午在神秘事物司，该死的那个时候我还在床上补觉！你去预言室干什么？研究神奇动物需要预言球吗？大概你觉得自己很厉害吧，可以糊弄所有人，你以为你是谁啊？黑巫师吗？你疯了嘛！”

纽特咽了口口水，他知道自己迟早会有被发现的一天，但是没想到这一天来的那么快，他都没来及完成邓布利多交给他的任务。“我……等我回来跟你解释，我真的有事。”“急着要跟其他黑巫师接头？”忒休斯冷笑起来，“你今天敢出这个门，别怪我不客气。我给你十分钟时间，我需要一个解释。”纽特焦虑地看了一眼怀表，离约好的时间还差半个小时，他必须走，这是他的职责所在，忒休斯怎么就那么固执呢？明明说了回来就解释的，“要来不及了，你只要知道我没有做坏事就行了。”他再一次试图推开哥哥去开门，却被忒休斯一把推远。纽特也生气了，他印象里的忒休斯没有那么生气过，这很正常，换做是他他也会愤怒，但是他不能不讲道理。“不然怎么样，你要把我抓起来嘛！”他又着急又生气，下意识地喊道。

“咔哒。”

纽特不可思议地瞪着手铐，下一秒他被拽到楼梯边，另一只手铐牢牢地铐在楼梯杆上。“这个提议不错。”忒休斯蛮狠地夺过纽特手里的魔杖扔到一旁，满意地说，目光依然是冰冰冷的，“等我搞清楚之前，你哪儿都不许去，要么你自己交代。”“你有病啊！”愣了三秒的纽特喊道，无谓地摇晃着手铐，他知道自己根本挣不开，但他还是要试图找回一下尊严。“很好。”忒休斯耸耸肩，“那我只能自己去找证据了。”他打开了纽特的箱子，爬进去把角落疙瘩的地方都摸了个遍，找出来的东西除了震惊以外找不到其他形容词，他觉得弟弟越发陌生了。

他把东西摔在纽特的脚边，除了一大瓶复方汤剂，邓布利多的信，还有很多有关预言和默默然的资料，“你还不打算开口吗？”忒休斯喝了一大口威士忌，没办法，这种事情不跟酒精混在一起不好接受。纽特自暴自弃地坐在台阶上，仿佛隔了一个世纪，才缓缓吐出几个字，“……是邓布利多教授。”“操……”忒休斯感到一阵头疼，他知道在魔法部邓布利多的名声不太好，跟格林德沃的是是非非和对危险分子的宽容大度难免会让人起疑，霍格沃兹的变形课教授一直都是傲罗办公室的重点监控对象。

“为什么不告诉我？”他靠在楼梯杆上，又喝了一口酒。纽特没有说话，他只是深深叹了一口气，邓布利多这几个字就能够解释一切了，他没必要再说什么。“所以一切都是骗人的，我甚至怀疑那些亲吻和拥抱都是骗人的，你只是为了能够更加顺利地进出魔法部而已，你就是个骗子。”忒休斯蹲下来，他现在确定复方汤剂瓶子边上的小口袋里的头发是自己的了，他扒拉了几下那些羊皮纸，然后砸了酒杯。

玻璃碎片飞起来，在没来得及躲避的纽特脸上划了一个小口子，他一直想找个恰当的时机告诉忒休斯他的秘密工作，但一直没找到机会，“我不是。”他看着忒休斯，下一秒被对方拽起来抵在墙上，手臂因为手铐的缘故别扭的弯着，“我没有骗你，除了邓布利多给我的任务。”“什么任务？”忒休斯没有理会弟弟的辩解，紧紧地拎着纽特的领口，手指关节拽得发白，他没办法接受自己的弟弟和爱人为了另外一个人的几句话就假扮成自己擅自闯进预言室。纽特别开了头，不想回答这个问题，毕竟忒休斯是个傲罗。“疼……”他不安地动了动手臂，示意哥哥放手，想要转移话题。“我是你哥，你在我面前袒护他？！”醋意和占有欲席卷着他的大脑，他觉得理智的那一部分正在被怒火一点点燃尽，“在你心里，他比我还重要？！”

“不是，这是我的工作……”纽特依然不敢看哥哥的眼睛，那个传说中有关默然者男孩的预言是机密，他不能向任何人透露，就算是哥哥也不行。忒休斯一言不发，眼睛满是怒火，不过他终于放手了，旋风一般离开了门厅，在卧室里一通翻箱倒柜。

纽特颓丧地瘫坐在楼梯上，看着忒休斯再次出现，觉得这次应该没法与邓布利多见面了。他惊讶地看着忒休斯打开了楼梯杆上的手铐，下一秒又出现在他自由的右手上。“你到底想干嘛？”他被哥哥拎起来的时候皱着脸问。“你。”忒休斯拍拍纽特震惊的脸，松了松自己的领带，“难道这还不明显嘛？”

“不是……我……现在……不，别。”纽特语无伦次地说，他知道忒休斯去找的东西是什么了，被铐着的双手尽力阻止忒休斯的靠近，但他明显没有什么优势，整个人被抵在墙上，忒休斯的脸近在咫尺，连他嘴里的酒气都闻得到，“你喝多了……”忒休斯一把抓住手铐，控制住那双试图拒绝的手，在弟弟的颈间闻了闻，凑在他耳朵边上轻声问道，“我们是不是太久没做了，你都忘了自己属于谁？”要是在往常，这种挑逗的话会让纽特耳根发软，但是这次只换来了他更加猛烈的反抗。

是的，他们早就在一起了，虽然他们相差了八岁，忒休斯看着纽特长大，但是超越兄弟的感情从一开始就已经埋下了种子，在谁都没有意识到的时候发芽，生长。纽特17岁的时候他们终于突破了那一层关系，在阁楼的角落里彼此亲吻，之后他们完全不同的工作方向也阻止不了斯卡曼德兄弟继续相爱。但是真正的性事并没有发生很多，他们都太忙，倒在床上的时候骨头都快散架了，相拥入眠就已经足够，谁也没有精力去寻求更多，纽特能想起来的上一次缠绵已经是两个多月之前的事情，但他意识到这一次跟缠绵两个字完全搭不上边。

双手被举过头顶，他完全失去了反抗的能力，他哥哥扯坏了他的衣领，肆无忌惮地在颈窝和锁骨那里啃咬，裤子被粗暴的褪下，忒休斯的腿生硬的挤进来强迫弟弟分开双腿，“求你……别在这里。”纽特的求饶换来的是更粗暴的对待，傲罗的手从衣摆下角伸进来，在弟弟的胸口暴力揉捏了一番，听到对方忍不住吐露出一丝细小的哼声为止。直到涂满润滑剂的手指探进身体，冰凉滑腻又陌生的触感让纽特一阵颤抖，太快了，他们从来没有那么快就开始……纽特感觉到更多的手指正在胡乱开拓他的身体，他印象里的忒休斯从来没有这么急切和粗暴过，他咽了口口水，喉结一阵耸动，让忒休斯狠狠地在那里啃了一口。皮带扣和拉链解开的声音响起，纽特知道自己的抵抗是无望的，只好在一条腿被抬起来的时候破口大骂，“你这个疯子！我明天就喝复方汤剂然后去魔法部告诉所有人，我是个变态，我喜欢跟弟弟……操！”忒休斯突然的进入让他禁声，把后半句话咽回肚子里，太疼了，纽特一时间丧失了说话的能力，眼眶里的眼泪直打转，他感觉到自己被撑破，被撕扯，被填满，而润滑剂狗屁用都没有。

“你说的不对，”忒休斯也没有好受到哪里去，没有扩张够的身体在千方百计阻止他的挺入，他调整了下呼吸，掰过弟弟的脸，看着面色潮红，双眼泛泪的纽特，“我喜欢操弟弟”，他边说边再一次深深地撞了进去。纽特放弃了，他知道自己根本没办法对付发了疯的野兽，能做的只能要紧牙关，不让一点声音溜出去。忒休斯亲了亲对方的眼角，眼泪尝起来咸咸的，“这么疼嘛？”他问，“可是不疼你记不住。我要你记住这个晚上，你跟他碰面的时候，再试图乱用复方汤剂的时候，记住你现在的样子。”纽特一言不发，把喉咙里的声音压到最低，即使忒休斯在慢慢调整速度，碾过他身体里最敏感的位置的时候，他也只是呜咽了几下。

后背蹭着墙，上衣还松松垮垮地搭在肩膀上，下半身早已经被扒得精光，他的重心全部落在忒休斯挺立起来的性器上，而忒休斯依然穿着他上班的那身行头，头顶的手铐随着顶弄的节奏不停地咔哒响，要是在平时，这简直就是一场完美的性爱。但现在的时机不对，纽特又咽回去一声呻吟，他不能让忒休斯觉得自己这么容易摆平。

只过了一小会儿，忒休斯就知道虽然弟弟摆出一张百般拒绝的脸，他诚实的身体也出卖了一切，不用说那些爬上纽特脸颊的红晕和顶在他小腹上的硬物，黏糊糊的体液早就代替了润滑剂，他现在已经能够非常顺利地探索纽特的内里，“我知道你挺享受的，小骗子。”忒休斯靠过去咬了一口纽特的耳朵，体会到怀里的身体发出一阵战栗。

酥麻和痛楚混合在一起，让小骗子在情欲的海里迷失了方向，他开始主动把自己的胯往前送，“行吧，你赢了。”他甚至想要凑上去亲一亲满嘴疯话的忒休斯，却感觉到双手再一次被拉扯，只能又被迫靠回墙上，他不解地在嗯嗯啊啊中找回逻辑，问道，“为什么？”“小骗子不配拥有亲吻，这是个惩罚，你别忘了。”忒休斯加大了力度，把弟弟想要破口而出的咒骂顶了回去。

一阵急促的敲门声打破了这个暧昧又欲望喷张的氛围，“纽特？”兄弟两同时回头看向声音来源，他们都认出了这个声音。忒休斯放下了摁在弟弟头顶上方的手，他拍了拍纽特的脸，“你今晚都没有出现，人家那么着急。但你得把邓布利多弄走，你不想让教授看到你这幅样子吧。”纽特觉得胃都缩成一团，今晚的忒休斯真的是疯了，不过至少傲罗还存在一丝理智，他退出去了。“邓布利多教授，我……操！”

门外头是一阵惊愕的静默，纽特也不是想要一开口就骂人，但是他看见忒休斯的坏笑，他还是没打算放过自己，在这种时候，他需要让邓布利多离开，而忒休斯身体的一部分又回到了他屁股里！忒休斯又开始了抽插挺动，全然不顾纽特正在试图平缓呼吸凑出一句完整的话，甚至试图把他好不容易说出来的词再一次碾碎，“我……我生病了。抱歉今天……没出现，有传染性，我就……就不给你开门了，我有时间……联系你唔。”

门外响起一阵轻微的爆鸣声，看起来那位变形课教师已经察觉到发生了什么立刻幻影移形离开了。

被偷听的羞耻感让他更加兴奋，纽特依然被铐着的双手顺势圈住忒休斯的脖子，又一个吻被拉开，“还没到时候，”忒休斯再一次拒绝了他，“你果然是个小骗子。”

纽特全身都燥热起来，他哥一口一个小骗子的叫他，让他鸡皮疙瘩起了一层又一层。“忒休斯……我从来没在……别的事上骗过你。”他说，已经丧失了思考的能力，身体里像是被卷过一阵旋风，他射了，把忒休斯的衬衫搞得一塌糊涂。高潮来临的收紧差点让忒休斯缴械，他气喘吁吁地看着软绵绵挂在他脖子上的弟弟，“这么快？” 纽特没有回答，他脑子里还全是烟花，他想就这么贴着哥哥直到永远，但是下一刻他另外一条腿也被抬了起来，“你还想怎么样？”他凑在忒休斯的颈窝里，贪婪地摄取哥哥的味道，迷迷糊糊地问道，神奇动物学家整个人被抱了起来，像个树袋熊一样攀附在傲罗身上。

“换个地方。”忒休斯抱着他弟弟走向卧室，“你今天还没吻过我。”

纽特被脸朝下扔进床里，最后一件上衣也早就散落在门外，他再一次如同待宰的羔羊一般失去了自由，徒然地看着双手又被拷在床栏上，他有点后悔当初为什么要同意忒休斯买一张铁艺床。“给我趴好。”忒休斯的声音在身后响起，然后他的腿被一双手强硬地分开，以一个非常羞耻的姿势跪趴在床上，纽特脑子的烟花刚刚散去，他听到哥哥手忙脚乱脱掉衣服的声音，清醒地意识到自己完蛋了。

通常来说，忒休斯总是温柔的，他从来都没有这么强势又凶狠过。纽特心如擂鼓，刚刚经历的高潮并没有减轻纽特的恐惧，“忒休斯……你听我说。”他想要解释，或者他们可以再跟以前一样做足了前戏再开始，但是他马上闭了嘴，床垫因为另一个人爬上来的重量往下沉了一点，纽特在那一瞬间想要打死自己，理智不允许任何一点期待出现在他脑子里，但是本能却偷偷告诉他他大概喜欢这样。

忒休斯跪在纽特身后，居高临下地看着他弟弟，裸露的肩膀上是自己刚才留下来的粉红色的吻痕和牙印，完美的腰肢微微颤抖，脊背上蒙着一层细密的薄汗，而抬起来的屁股上全是一道道红色的指印，连同那个被蹂躏过的红肿的隐秘之处一览无余地展现在他眼前。“我还没消气呢，我刚才给你机会解释了，你没有珍惜。”忒休斯说，下体硬到发疼，也许他刚才是真的太用力了，但是这会儿这位被停职的傲罗顾不了那么多，他喘着粗气，急切地用炽热再一次把弟弟穿透，插进去的瞬间他听到纽特发出一声闷哼，变换的体位让他能够达到比刚才更深入的地方，没有被开发的地方紧紧包裹着他的欲望，让忒休斯忍不住倒吸了一口气，前一轮积攒起来的一切差点在那一刻释放。他咽了口口水，告诉自己需要稍微冷静一点，俯下身子，在纽特背上吻了几下，“你需要认识到自己的错误，纽特。”他稍微调整了一下姿势，双手狠狠钳制住纽特的腰，感觉到手上传来的一阵阵颤抖，慢慢开始顶撞起来。

当忒休斯霸道地一下一下把自己带出弟弟的身体，再整根没入的时候，纽特只能把脸埋进枕头里，把呻吟变成一种闷闷的声音，他全身都在疼，手腕因为拉扯早已经破了皮。大开大合的操弄同样让忒休斯青筋暴起，他压上去，滚烫的胸膛贴着弟弟的脊背，“你是不是就喜欢这样？”一只手顺势摸到纽特的胯下，一把揉住已经弟弟再一次挺立起来的分身。

突然的刺激让枕头也没办法隐藏纽特的喊叫，“放手……忒休斯。放手！哦……天！”可是在情迷意乱边缘的忒休斯根本没有听进去，他熟悉他弟弟身体的每一个部分，他熟悉纽特在床上的节奏。于是他继续挺动腰肢把纽特死死地钉自己身下，右手也没有放过那个可怜的寻求抚慰的小家伙。

“你……疯了。”纽特在细碎的呻吟中吐出这句话，换来如同狂风暴雨般的对待。“这是因为我的工作。”“这是因为复方汤剂。”“这是因为你隐瞒了一切。”“这是因为邓布利多。”“这是因为溜进预言室。”“这是为了跟那个女缄默人调情。”每顶进去一次，他都在弟弟耳朵边上说一项罪行，忒休斯要让纽特记住自己犯的所有错。

身体的起伏，呼吸的频率，呻吟的节奏，渐渐都合二为一，结合处肉体撞在一起的声音和那些淫靡的水声夹在在其中，整个房间里充斥着色情的气息。“放手……”纽特祈求他，在第二次高潮快要席卷他的时候，他哥哥故意掐住了那蓬勃的欲望，用手指堵住了发泄的出口，“求你了……”纽特感觉自己像是狂风中的一片落叶，或者是浪尖上的一艘小船，而风暴和海浪的名字都叫忒休斯，他现在的身体完全由忒休斯掌控，他觉得自己要融化了。“道歉。”忒休斯在牙关里挤出两个词，不用说他也忍得很辛苦。

“对不起！全是我的错！对不起！我不应该隐瞒你任何事，忒休斯，对不起。”纽特哭喊着道歉，希望自己在爆炸以前能得到哥哥的原谅。下一秒，他被翻过来，手铐转了180度，勒得更紧了，即便是这样，忒休斯也依然没有停止粗暴的抽送。纽特双眼迷离地看着他的主宰，“对……不起。”该死，他控制不住地要流眼泪，此时此刻他只是一个被忒休斯操哭的弟弟。忒休斯看着这个全身都泛出一种色气的粉红色的纽特，喉头一紧，他终于放手了，还恶作剧似得套弄了几下，精液喷涌出来，溅在他们的小腹上。忒休斯在弟弟后仰的脖子上亲了几下，顺势把纽特的一条腿扛起，最后冲刺了起来，继而低吼着把自己的种子全部留在了弟弟的身体里。

纽特花了好久才重新找回呼吸的能力，手铐终于被解开，他觉得自己快要散架了，看了一眼仰面躺在他身边的忒休斯，“你说话不算数。”他突然想笑，这个疯狂的夜晚大概值得写进自传小说里，如果他以后出名了的话。“什么？”忒休斯的胸膛剧烈地上下起伏，缺氧的大脑显得有些迟钝。“你刚才说我可以亲你的。”听到这句话，忒休斯把弟弟捞过来，认真地吻了上去，这是这个充满激情的夜晚他们交换的第一个吻，但是这跟以前的事后温存的吻都不太一样。纽特报复一样急切地撬开哥哥的牙齿，舌尖在忒休斯的嘴里劫掠了一番，在忒休斯意欲加深这个吻的时候迅速撤回，还狠狠地咬了他一口，绝对出血了，他尝到了那股铁锈味。

“嘶……”忒休斯舔舔嘴角，不过他已经得到了想要的东西，他把黏糊糊的弟弟揽进怀里，喃喃地说，“我爱你，弟弟。再也不要对我说谎了。”纽特舒了一口气，他刚刚还害怕那个吻会换来其他的什么惩罚，“好。我也爱你，哥哥。”“但你还是一个小骗子。”忒休斯笑出声，放过了弟弟让他揉着腰去洗澡。但是纽特还是说出了这天晚上让他后悔的一句话。

“那你就是个大流氓。”

被拽回来的时候，他差点真的以为忒休斯疯掉了，被憋久的欲望逼疯了。忒休斯把弟弟压在身下，“为了证明你说的很对，还有让你永远记住你是我的。”他坏笑着跟纽特分享了一个甜蜜又炽热的吻，然后一路吻下去，舔过锁骨，咬过乳尖，吻过肋骨，他要在纽特的每一寸肌肤上都留下属于他的痕迹，一路留下斑驳的水渍。

“忒休斯，够了……”他在喘息间隙慌乱地说道，想要把粘在他身上的忒休斯推开，难道被操射了两次还不够吗？但当他哥哥用再一次卷起欲望风暴的眼睛盯着他并一点点舔掉他小腹上残留的那些粘稠液体时，纽特再一次放弃了自己，他感觉到嗓子开始发紧，倒回床上用胳膊捂住脸，骂出一句脏话，“操你的！忒休斯。”

“那要等你下得了床再说。我睡了一整个下午，而且拜你所赐，我明天不用上班。”他笑着把脑袋埋进了弟弟的双腿之间。

…………

纽特精疲力尽地靠在忒休斯胸膛上，被温暖的水和泡沫包裹着，连说话的力气都没有，他被操到尖叫，哭泣，失声，浑身酸软，可能射了三四次，他不记得了，他只记得忒休斯把他榨干了。忒休斯喜欢这个双人浴缸，这也是他的主意，也终于派上了一个双人浴缸应该有的作用。他轻轻吻过弟弟满是红痕的肩膀和脖子，拉起纽特被金属摩擦到出血的手腕亲了亲，“抱歉弄疼你了。”他沙哑着嗓子说道。纽特没有回答，手腕大概是他在这天晚上受到的最小的伤，“我觉得我们不能睡在浴缸里。”他懒洋洋地说，享受着忒休斯印在他颈间的吻，感受着哥哥坚实有力的心跳。“我一会儿抱你去床上。”忒休斯把弟弟抱在怀里，邓布利多的事大概可以明天再说，因为刚刚经历的那个疯狂的夜晚证明了他弟弟只属于他一个人，他现在只想抱着纽特进入到完美的梦乡。

“忒休斯？”  
“嗯？”  
“我觉得我们以后可以一周一次。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“这样就不需要承受突然爆发带来的痛苦了。”  
“好。”忒休斯笑了起来，他再一次重申，  
“我爱你，纽特。”  
“我也爱你，忒休斯。”


End file.
